A variety of sterilants have been proposed for use in the aqueous solutions used to disinfect and sanitize a variety of surfaces. The selection of the sterilants is limited by the toxicity of many antimicrobial compositions. Percarboxylic acids are often used as antimicrobial compositions. One preferred antimicrobial composition is peracetic acid which is manufactured by contacting a source of acetic acid, typically acetic acid or acetic anhydride, with hydrogen peroxide resulting, through an equilibrium reaction, in the production of peracetic acid in significant proportion. Percarboxylic acids are believed to associate with the lipid membrane of a variety of cell walls in microorganisms to result in lysis and death of the contaminating growth of the undesirable microorganisms. Percarboxylic acid solutions provide a strongly oxidizing sanitizing environment.
Clinical personnel have found the use of percarboxylic acid solutions difficult because the colorless material cannot be easily identified once removed from its container. Further, after a dilution has been made, the diluted material can not be easily differentiated from the concentrate. Accordingly, there has been a substantial need in this art for some means to determine the nature of the material.